Nine Ways to Say Scoobies in Space
by Jaynesdingleberries
Summary: Xover with Buffy. Who is who? That little device that Faith had in Season 4 really had some power behind it in this AU. Now for a nice bit of soul switching! Over Time and Space! Will Rayne....sometime!


I got part of this from downloading some of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's _Once More with Feeling _soundtrack and imagining who on _Serenity _would sing in what role!

Now I did bend some plots points I'm sure; but then, its my prerogative….heehee.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, boohoo

**Chapter One: Buffy, Faith, Xander, and Willow**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It happened like a shockwave, the instant Faith's hand came in contact with Buffy's. The device so cunningly worn on the dark-haired slayer's hand activated as the force of two furious women slammed down on both sides of it.

Power, like none either Buffy or Faith had ever experienced before, rushed in between their joined hands and seemed to fuse them together as if they were made of bonded steel. The power continued in it's rush ever upwards, through bone and blood and straining muscles, up their battered limbs and across their shoulders. It was as if it were a living thing, sentient and insane in it's need to go ever to their hearts.

Then, as if a cosmic light-switch had been flipped, the power exploded in all directions and it was so bright it caused spots across their vision that widened until all that the two slayers could see was utter blackness. It felt like lightning and wildfire, quick and painful, but over before it had began it seemed.

Buffy and Faith were still locked hand in hand, but as they glared at one another a sudden realization came to their minds. At one time they had been the same height, but now Buffy was the shorter; she wondered briefly how Faith could grow so tall or why she…was…blonde…and a complete stranger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xander was sleeping soundly, his arms tightly wrapped around Anya. He felt content and comfortable as they lay warm and wrapped in silky sheets. Then his mind did a speedy little hiccup, as if to get his consciousness' dwindling attention as it was about to slip back into sleep.

They didn't own silky sheets. They damn well couldn't _afford_ silky sheets.

He had returned home late, had barely had the foresight to take off his boots and a few other choice garments off before falling into bed beside Anya, utterly exhausted. Far too exhausted to notice silky sheets when he had fallen asleep onto them.

But he noticed now; and again he dreaded the talk he was going to have to have with his ex-demon girlfriend about the importance of budgeting their money for important things like rent, utilities, and food.

He reluctantly opened his eyes.

And abruptly screamed when he came face to face with a sleeping blond-haired man, utterly naked beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow didn't remember falling asleep. But she _was_ waking up and that had to mean that she had fallen asleep during some point or another. She frowned at the plain gray wall in front of her.

She wasn't at the dorms, then. But where the hell was she? This was not the color of Tara's apartment, and…well she had fallen asleep at Buffy's house, Giles' and Xander's places, and the library a dozen times…but none of them had that stark ugly color of gray.

The bed was certainly too firm for her. It felt like a plank of wood with lumps in it. She turned on her back to look at the room and her frown intensified; this was a Spartan, squashed little space and obviously lacking in taste.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked of the air, and began to reach out with her whitchy power to see if there was anything dangerous nearby, 'cause that was almost a surety in strange rooms that she didn't remember going into in the first place.

Only the power wasn't there. Her stomach stared to churn, that wasn't good. That _really _wasn't good!

She quickly calmed her breathing; panic never helped when you were in danger. Vampires and a whole bunch of other nasties relied on smelling fear to hunt their prey. Willow had found out the hard way about that last summer.

So she forced herself to be calm and observant.

The first thing she noticed was that her voice was all kinds of scratchy. She sounded like she had a really bad cold. She reached up to rub her throat and that's when she noticed that her hands were far too big to be hers. Indeed they looked a bit…butch.

Willow felt a sinking sensation in her belly and the return of panic; glancing around the strange room she spied a mirror and lunged from the bed to stand in front of it, nearly doing a header into the floor because her legs had been entwined in the sheets.

That was when she saw the brownish hair, the blue eyes, and the face of a man gaping back at her.

She didn't even notice the suspenders hanging over her butt, or that her pants were a bit too tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: See who can guess who is who…I'm a little stinker….lol.


End file.
